


Love

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry and the others falls in love during their seventh year. But who knew that the consequences would bring a Weasley and Malfoy together at the end?





	1. Chapter I Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter I of Love  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Clearly that Severus Snape knew that the young Weasley girl had something to do with Harry’s feelings. It had all started during the seventh year of their semester for Harry and his friends, Severus didn’t saw what Ginny did to Harry’s drink during the breakfast time, but Ginny had slipped a small drop of potion in his drink during Professor Albus Dumbledore’s own speech while everyone wasn’t looking.

Severus had found out the next day when the Golden Trio was seating in the potion room as they waited out for their instructions for the class period.

“C’mon mate! How can you be so depressed?” Ron asked surprised.

“I miss Ginny,” Harry said with a sigh.

“It’s only been a couple of hours!” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sighed, “but did you saw the way she was walking? Or the way she smelled? It was like walking on the thin cloud up above the sky,” he said as Ron made a face.

“Don’t talk about my sister like that when I’m around,” he replied.

Severus coughed to get everyone’s attention as he got the instructions for the day for what they would be doing as he noticed that Harry wasn’t paying attention at all.

“Potter!” The man snapped angrily as Harry jumped from his seat.

“Care to enlighten us why you aren’t paying attention?” He snapped.

“Sorry sir,” Harry mumbled.

Severus glared at him, “care to tell me what I just said?”

“I don’t know sir.”

“Why is that?”

“I wasn’t paying attention sir.”

“The reason for?”

Harry mumbled as Severus didn’t quite caught him, “what was that boy? Speak up!”

“I was thinking about Ginny, sir!”

Some of the students laughed as some gawked at him surprised, “detention tonight Potter. Don’t be late,” Severus snarled as Harry nodded slowly.

“Harry, you’ve been thinking about my sister lately. I hadn’t seen you like this since Cho,” Ron said as the group walked to their next destination.

“It’s different Ron. With Cho, I don’t feel any connection, but with Ginny…”

Hermione sighed deeply, “it’s chemistry,” she said as the two boys looked at her as Hermione groaned and the trio just went to their class.

It was lunch as once again, Harry and the others didn’t saw Ginny slip a small drop into Harry’s cup as he drank from it. But someone from the staff table did, and he wasn’t very pleased by the result of it.

“Something wrong Severus?” Albus asked with a smile as he sat next to him.

“Potter He had been hanging around with that Weasley girl,” Severus explained.

Albus smiled at him, “that bothers you?”

“During our lessons in fifth year, I saw that he was interested in me,” Severus said as he blushed slightly by thinking about it.

“How so?”

“I shouldn’t say how, but I just know that after his and Miss Chang’s break up, he started developing this feelings for me and clearly, he never confessed to me about it even though he knew that I know,” Severus explained.

“So Harry’s affection for Miss Weasley is all a lie?”

“I also saw that Harry kissed a boy once in fifth year. Nobody knows except Mr. Weasley since Harry told him that he was gay and he hadn’t felt any connection with Miss Chang. Even though it was just a game with that boy, he liked men after realizing it,” Severus explained.

“So now young Harry here feels girls are disgusting in that way,” Albus said.

Severus nodded, “that Weasley girl is manipulating him. I just saw her do it,” he said unhappily.

“Love potion,” Albus said quietly but Severus heard him and nodded. “What are you going to do Severus? We can’t let this happen forever.”

“He has detention with me tonight. I’ll make him an antidote for it,” he said as Albus nodded.

“Go gently with him,” he warned as Severus nodded.

It was clearly eight o’clock as Severus waited for Harry to arrive to his classroom, ten minutes from eight, he heard the door opening as he looked up and saw Harry’s face flushed.

“YOUR LATE POTTER!” He yelled as Harry nodded.

“I’m sorry sir, but Ginny couldn’t get her hands off of me,” he explained.

Severus sighed as he reached a small vial from his desk as he went towards Harry who was sitting at a desk, “you should take three drops of this,” he instructed.

“What is it?” Harry asked as he eyed it.

“It’s an antidote.”

“An antidote sir?”

“An antidote for that love potion you’ve been drinking when you were with that Weasley girl.”

“What!”

“Potter, you must believe me. She’s manipulating you.”

“Why should I believe you? Ginny loves me!”

“But you don’t!”

“Why’d you say that? You don’t know that!”

Severus growled as he went to a drawer to retrieve his Pensive, “my memory from today’s lunch is in there. You’ll believe me once you see it. After that, if you don’t believe me still, go and search in my head then,” he snapped as Harry glared at him and nodded.

Severus stood by the Pensive as Harry went inside, five minutes later about he came out from the Pensive as he stared at Severus. “You don’t believe me, do you?” He asked as Harry shook his head slowly.

“Use Legilimency then,” he murmured as Harry nodded as he went inside his mind.

(Flashback)

“Please sir, don’t tell anyone what you saw,” a trembled Harry said as he was staring at Severus from the floor as he didn’t block the spell on time.

“Why would I tell your orientation to anyone? That is your own private business, not mine.”

“Wh-what about the other image?”

“What other image, Potter?” 

Harry blushed, “the one I dreamt about you.”

“It’s only a dream Potter. It’s not a big deal.”

Harry didn’t say anything, “Professor, do you loath me?”

“Of course I do Potter! Since you first started coming here!”

Harry didn’t say anything, “well then, why don’t we resume our lesson?”

“Professor Snape sir!” A voice said suddenly as the two turned their heads towards the door and saw a panting Draco Malfoy.

“What is it Draco?” Severus asked as Draco looked over where Harry was standing up, “oh, Potter is just here for detention. Something wrong?”

“Madame Pomfrey wants you in the infirmary. It’s urgent,” Draco said as Severus nodded.

“Potter, this discussion is over,” he said as he turned to follow Draco out off the classroom. 

Harry sighed as he leaned onto the wall for support, “I love you too Severus,” he said.

(End Flashback)

Harry was thrown out from Severus mind as he stared wide-eyed at him, “your joking, aren’t you? This is just some mind trick!”

“Legilimency is no trick Potter! What proof do you want?”

Harry glared at the vial, “once I take that vial, I’m still in love with Ginny,” he snapped as Severus didn’t say anything as Harry opened up the vial and he took three drops of it.

The effect of the love potion was wearing off as Harry blinked in his surroundings, “where am I?” He asked as he looked around.

“Do you remember anything at all Potter?”

“Snape? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” Severus asked with a sneer.

“What happened?”

“Are you in love with that Weasley girl, Potter?”

Harry looked at him surprised, “of course I’m not!”

Severus nodded slowly, “then, I must fire-call Minerva to bring her here,” he said as he quickly fire-called Minerva to let her know the situation.

Minerva arrived just a few minutes later as Ginny was unconscious and was using the Wingardium Laviosa charm to bring her, “Minerva, something happened?” Severus asked with an raised eyebrow at her.

“Ginny tried to resist as I told her about Harry and you asking for her,” Minerva explained.

“Well, that explains a little,” Severus said as the group made her sit on a chair and bind her into it.

Minerva used the spell Ennervate as Ginny became unconscious again, she blinked once or twice before she looked around in her surroundings. “Professors? Harry? What am I doing here bind to a chair?” She asked as she struggled to get free.

“You used a forbidden potion Miss Weasley,” Minerva said.

“What are you talking about?” Ginny asked as she had an innocent face on her.

“Don’t mock us Miss Weasley. You used a love potion against Potter here even though you knew, that he doesn’t love you back,” Severus snapped.

Ginny glared at him, “Harry loves me! Don’t you Harry?” She asked as she looked over at him.

Harry shook his head sadly, “I thought I knew you Ginny. You used me to get to you. To tell you the truth, I love another and I’m not really fond of girls,” he said as he saw that Ginny’s mouth was now wide opened in shock.

“Y-Your gay?” She stammered.

“Yes Ginny, right after I dated Cho during my fifth year,” Harry explained.

“You can’t be! You just can’t!” Ginny cried helplessly.

“Miss Weasley, you must take consequences. Since you had perform an forbidden potion in this school, you would be ban from Quidditch until your last year. Also, you will have detention for three months with me, Severus and Filch. Everyday after dinner, is that clear?” Minerva asked sternly as she glared at her as Ginny glared back but she knew she had been defeated as she nodded at her.

“Miss Weasley, if I ever see you make another love potion, I will tell the headmaster about your first offense of doing so and you will be expelled,” Severus threatened as Ginny nodded as she tried not to have tears within her eyes.

Minerva unbind her as Ginny ran out off the room crying, “she must suffer the consequences,” she said as Harry nodded slowly. “Potter, I will go after Miss Weasley. She might make a ridiculous story to your two friends to make them go bad against you,” she said as Harry smiled at her as she left the two.

“What happens now?” Harry asked quietly as he looked at Severus.

“We go back to our normal life. Were you expecting something to happen?” 

“Y-Your not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Well, you knew that I have affection for you, I thought…”

Severus shook his head, “you didn’t know. I might have been mad at one time, but that was because I didn’t know either. You should really get going,” he said.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

Harry stood on his tip-toes even though he was almost as tall as Severus but wasn’t quite there yet, he kissed him passionately on the lips before backing away. Face flushed, he smiled at Severus as Severus licked his lips as if he was trying to taste Harry again.

“Consider my offer,” he said with a wink as he mouth the three valuable words to him as he left the room as Severus was now alone in the room.

Severus smiled to himself as he went back to his grading for the night to be over with as he would tell Harry about the offer he had granted with. 

tbc...

me: this is sort of my first attempt in Harry/Ginny pairing. Hopefully you won't be mad at me that this would turn out to be Harry/Severus, Draco/Ginny. 

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ron: review and update!


	2. Chapter II Of Love

  
Author's notes: Severus and Harry talks about their upcoming relationship.   


* * *

Chapter II Of Love  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

“Ron is still upset?” Harry asked worriedly as it had been five days since the incident with Ginny and five days since Harry had kissed Severus.

Hermione nodded slowly, “he still couldn’t believe that his own sister would do that to his own best friend,” she explained.

“Professor McGonagall and Snape told her the next day that she is to withstand ten feet away from me,” Harry said.

“You told us Harry,” Hermione said with a frown.

“I’m just upset that it actually happened and yet alone, with Ginny,” Harry said.

“Well, it can’t be help, could it? I recall that Ron told you that Ginny had been talking about you all summer long when you first met her at the Burrow?” Hermione asked.

Harry’s face flushed, “but I didn’t know she would go to this extreme!”

“C’mon Harry, we’ll be late for Potions,” Hermione said as she dragged him quickly. 

Once inside the class, they found Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Jane, Katie, Dustin (Hufflepuff), William (Hufflepuff), Luke (Ravenclaw) and Jimmy (Ravenclaw). Five minutes to class until it started and Professor Snape hadn’t even waltz in yet; Draco glared at Harry when they were coming inside as the two sat next to Angelina and Katie at a table.

“So Harry, when are you going to hold trials?” Katie asked smiling.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused.

“Had you forgotten? Aren’t you team captain of Gryffindor?” Jane asked with a smile.

Harry’s face lit up, “I must had forgotten since the incident,” he said.

“No wonder we hadn’t held trials or practices yet,” Katie said amused.

“We just need a new Beater,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Hopefully soon, the next Quidditch game is in two weeks!” Jane exclaimed.

Harry groaned, “perhaps I should speak to Professor McGonagall about postponing it.”

Just then, the doors to the classroom burst open as Severus Snape came in with his usual face and he scowled at everyone, “the instructions are on the board as usual. We will be making Dreamless Potions since we are running out in the infirmary,” he said as a snort came from Draco but Severus ignored it and he went to his desk to grade papers once again. 

“Shouldn’t the first years be the one making this?” Katie whispered.

“Believe me, this is useless since we are on our last year here,” Harry said loudly enough for everyone to hear as his three friends stared at him.

“Potter, come here!” Severus snapped.

Harry shrugged as he went towards the man at the desk, “another one of your insults, sir?”

Severus glared at him angrily; today he was going to tell Harry about the choice he had made from when Harry made his offer. Was he in a bad mood because Harry had been waiting for so long? Or was it something else?

“Potter, I’m only going to say this once, people in the infirmary need this. As I recall, you need it as well for your nightmares every time it’s about you-know-who, am I right? Since you thought it was useless, I will give you a new set of potion to do then. Why not Wolfsbane? I’m sure it’s difficult for you to do,” Severus said angrily as Harry glared back.

“Wolfsbane? Is that for Remus?” He asked.

“You tied my patience Potter, I may have to give you detention tonight, but since I’m serving my detention with the young Weasley girl, it is postpone for tomorrow after dinner. Be on time here and stay after class,” Severus snapped as Harry went back to his seat as he now had to do a Wolfsbane Potion instead of Dreamless Potion.

“Are you trying to provoke him to do something?” Hermione hissed at him.

Harry was about to say something until the two were interrupted, “Granger, was there something you like to tell the class?” Severus snapped as Hermione shook her head as she went back into her potion making.

Harry stayed after class as he was told to as Hermione told him that she’ll meet him in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus now had a freed period. “You seem in a bad mood today, Potter,” Severus said as he stood in front of him.

Harry looked at him, “I would like it if you use my given name,” he said slowly.

Severus stared at him, “very well. You can use mine as well but only in private,” he said as Harry smiled at him and nodded. “Something is bothering you Harry, it’s not like you that you will try to shot back at me something in class or something. What is it?”

“Ron,” Harry said simply.

“What about him?”

“He hadn’t been himself since the incident with Ginny.”

“Does he know that she used you for your love?”

Harry nodded, “I tried speaking with him but he wouldn’t budge,” he said worriedly.

“Perhaps he wanted his sister to marry his best friend?” Severus suggested.

Harry perked up, “is that what it is? He wanted me to marry Ginny and not some other bloke?”

“Was he truly happy with the other males that she dated?”

Harry frown, “she dated Michael Conner, he was upset as well when she dated Dean Thomas,” he said as Severus nodded.

“Do you get it Harry?”

“Throughout my years here, she dated about three or five guys,” he said.

“Then she realize that none of the blokes here actually came close to what she was yearning for and then she realized it was you all along,” Severus said.

“Then that’s when Ron felt so happy for me and her since he knew that I wouldn’t do any harm to her. He was protecting her in someway,” Harry said as Severus nodded. “Why hadn’t I seen it before?” He said to himself as he groaned.

“There’s something else beside Mr. Weasley, is there Harry?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded slowly, “it has to do with you,” he said it so quietly that Severus almost hadn’t heard him well.

Severus knew this was coming as he had thought about it for five days and knew, he had finally decided the choice he wanted to make. “Harry, I want to tell you something,” he began as Harry perked up and he looked at him. “For five long days, I’ve been thinking and I have finally decided, I want to be with you Harry. I love you,” he said as he reached out his hand to touch Harry’s face softly as he could.

Harry hugged him, “I’m sorry I was just a brat today in class,” he said as Severus chuckled as he hugged him back.

“You were just frustrated with all the intention going on.”

“I guess so. Severus, what are we going to do now?”

“Well, you are off age now, but I am still your teacher. I’m going to speak to Albus about this,” Severus said slowly.

“Is Professor Dumbledore going to support this though?”

“He supported you when Miss Weasley made that love potion, didn’t he?”

“I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry Harry, everything will be alright.”

“If that’s the case, could I tell Ron and Hermione? If Ron will be speaking to me, that is.”

Severus nodded, “just between you three though.”

Harry nodded, “of course. I better get to class,” he said as Severus nodded and he kissed Harry on the forehead before he left.

Harry’s predictions were true as Ron wasn’t speaking to him yet until they made it to the common room before dinner. “Hey Harry?”

Harry looked over him as soon as they entered the common room where a few people were in as they study, do homework or have free time. “What is it Ron?”

“Look mate, I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about this a lot and what Ginny did to you was wrong. I guess I wanted her to date someone that I know so that I won’t get all protective of her, you know?”

“It’s nothing Ron. I’m just glad that your telling me this now,” Harry said with a smile.

“Will you forgive me Harry?”  
“Of course I do Ron. But firstly, there’s something that I want you and Hermione to know of,” Harry said as the trio went to find a secluded spot in the common room.

“What is it Harry?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Well, after the incident with Ginny, I’m seeing someone.”

“Really? Who is she?” Ron asked eagerly.

“Well, the thing is Ron, I’m gay,” Harry said slowly as he waited for his friends reaction.

“Y-Your gay?” Ron asked shocked.

Hermione stared at her friend surprised, “why didn’t you tell us?”

Harry sighed, “I thought you’ll hate me. I didn’t know that I was gay until the end of fifth year about,” he explained.

“We don’t hate you. Do we Ron?” Hermione asked as she looked over at Ron who nodded slowly. “So, who is this person your seeing?”

Harry coughed, “well, the thing is, well, you might hate me for this, but it’s Snape,” he said as now he waited for their real reactions.

Ron looked like he was going to vomit but Hermione, well, she hugged Harry as soon as he told them. “I’m so happy for you!”

Harry blinked, “so, your not upset?”

Hermione shook her head, “why would I be?”

Harry looked over at Ron who was still green, “Ron?”

Ron regain his composure before answering Harry, “I still can’t believe your seeing Snape, but I’ll get used to it mate. Just don’t give me all the details and I’m happy that you are happy,” he said as Harry chuckled.

“Thank you,” he said as his two friends hugged him.

(After dinner that night)

Harry went to Severus private quarters before telling Ron and Hermione where he was going as he wanted to see if Severus had told Professor Dumbledore about their relationship as it wasn’t even curfew yet.

Severus had waited for him as soon as Harry entered the quarters; the two had hugged one another. “Does Dumbledore approve?” Harry asked eagerly.

Severus nodded slowly, “we must be discreet until you are off school though. Only Albus and I assume Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger knows?”

“Yea. Ron is still getting used to it but Hermione is happy for me,” Harry said happily.

“Well, this year is getting interesting,” Severus admitted.

Harry chuckled, “does that mean you won’t give me detentions?” He asked with a sly smile.  
“Cheeky brat! Of course I have to give you detentions. Don’t you want detentions?” Severus asked with a seductive smile.

Harry shuddered at the smile, “I do now,” he said sheepishly as Severus smiled and the two kissed one another as passionately as they could before the first bell rung as curfew was beginning for the students.

Severus broke the kiss as he looked at Harry, “don’t want you to have detention with Filch cause of me now,” he said as Harry nodded and he kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you Severus,” Harry said as Severus nodded, even though he will never speak those three valuable words to Harry, Harry knew that Severus loves him and that is all he needed to know as Harry left before the second bell rings for curfew.

tbc...

me: Well, I'm updating my stories today and I'm going to put a new one up! Check it out!

Harry: we'll be onto the last chapter soon!

Severus: review and update!


	3. Love Of Chapter III

  
Author's notes: It's time for Draco and Ginny's wedding Day.  


* * *

Chapter III Of Love  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

 

“That’s weird.”

“What’s weird Harry?”

“We just gotten an invitation to Draco and Ginny’s wedding this upcoming winter,” Harry said.

It has been one year since Harry and Severus had gotten together during the seventh year Harry was in Hogwarts. Right after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, the two had gotten married at the summer as all of their friends were there to witness the special event. During that time, Draco Malfoy was seeing Pansy Parkinson, but hadn’t heard from the two for quite awhile after the wedding and Severus had been worried for his godson.

There was a pop coming from the living room as Harry went over to the living room and saw Ron and Hermione. “You got one also Ron?” Harry asked his friend.

Ron nodded, “all we know is that, Ginny was dating a boy our age and is said to be pure-blood. But I would have never thought it would have been Malfoy!” He exclaimed.

“Perhaps Ginny gave a love potion to him?” Hermione suggested as she looked at Severus.

Severus shook his head; “Draco would have sense it if she had given him a love potion. Draco isn’t a fool to go and do something stupid,” he said as he earned him a pout from Harry.

“I drank it once!”

“Yes, you were naïve back then,” Severus commented as his two friends laughed and Harry gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

“Do you still have the portkey to the Malfoy manor Severus?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded, “are you two coming?” He asked gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

Ron nodded, “I want some explanations to why she is marrying a Malfoy so soon,” he said.

“Perhaps she sees something in Malfoy that we don’t,” Hermione suggested.

“What is there to see?” Ron snapped.

Hermione was about to say something until Severus appeared in front of the three, “hold onto the handle,” he instructed as the portkey was shaped like a snake cup as the trio did what they were told and Severus did the same. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry weren’t used to portkey’s as they landed on the ground while Severus walked through the thin air and landed gracefully. “Where are we?” Ron asked as he looked around the place.

“We are in front of the Malfoy manor,” Severus replied as Ron paled.

“I thought Draco’s parents were both Death Eaters?” He asked.

“Both of them are in prison so you don’t have to worry,” Severus said as the group went towards to the entrance door to knock on it.

The door opened as they looked and saw a stranger who had opened it, “may I help you?” The stranger asked as he was dressed in such a fancy way.

“We are friends with Draco Malfoy,” Harry piped up.

“You may come in. Excuse me while I’ll go and get young mister Malfoy from the Entertainment Room,” the stranger said as he left the group.

“This is bigger then your manor, Severus!” Harry commented as his eyes were wide.

“The Malfoy’s are richer then I am, Harry,” Severus said.

“Harry! Ron! Hermione! Professor Snape! It’s so good to see you again!” A voice exclaimed as the group looked and saw Ginny walking with Draco and the stranger.

“So good to see us? Last time we saw you, you made me drink a love potion!” Harry exclaimed.

Ginny nodded slowly, “yes, I’m sorry about that. But I was deeply in love with you Harry,” she said as they took a sit on the couches.

“So Ginny, now that your done with schooling, what are you doing now?” Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled at her, “I’m working as a Healer at St. Mungo’s with Neville Longbottom,” she said.

“What happened between you and Pansy, Draco? Didn’t you hate the Weasley’s?” Severus asked as he looked at his godson.

“You saw how we were at the wedding Severus. Pansy and I were deeply in love, that is, I found out she was cheating a week later. I found out that she had been going out with Blaise Zabini behind my back and she told me that I wasn’t the one for her and Blaise was everything else and that she was just using me. So I dumped her right there,” Draco explained.

“How’d you end up with my sister?” Ron asked blinking.

“That was just a coincidence. I was in Diagon Alley buying some sweets,” Draco began as he received a look from his godfather. “When I bumped into Ginny; she was all depressed and she saw me walking her way as she didn’t have anyone with her,” Draco said.

Ron blinked, “mom told us that you were going to Diagon Alley to get some new clothes,” he said as Ginny nodded.

“I was. You two were visiting us at the Burrow when it happened, remember?”

Ron nodded slowly, “so that’s why it took you long to get home,” he said.

Draco coughed to get everyone’s attention, “so anyway, she was depressed so I decided to talk to her even though she had her wand ready at me,” he said as he stared at Ginny who chuckled nervously. “I just wanted to ask her why she was by herself so she told me, then before I knew it, we were at a small café in Diagon Alley talking to one another that we didn’t realize we were supposed to be enemies! Then I was the one who asked Ginny out later again to catch up on things so that’s how our romantic gesture began,” Draco explained.

“Why were you depressed Ginny?” Hermione asked slowly.

“I felt so bad to what I did with Harry with the love potion, that I wanted to get him something but I didn’t know what though!” Ginny explained.

“Does mom and dad knows about this?” Ron asked as Ginny nodded.

“They both know but I told them not to tell any of the others until we were ready,” she said.

“Which is going to be any time soon since they all received a invitation to the wedding,” Draco said nervously.

“You’ve changed so much Draco,” Severus said proudly.

Draco smiled at him, “now that I can do anything without my parents, I’m happy,” he said.

“Yea, at least we gotten you-know-who out in our fifth year,” Ron mumbled.

“Then why were you so upset about coming here about Malfoy’s parents?” Harry teased.

“That’s because they are a powerful couple and they were working with you-know-who!” Ron complained as everyone chuckled except for Draco who stayed silent.

“Well, I am happy for you Draco. We will be at the wedding,” Severus said.

“Which reminds me, Severus, will you be the best man and Potter, can you be one of the ushers? Along with you Weasley?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled at him, “I think it’s best if you use our given names Draco,” he said as Ron nodded slowly.

“Hermione, be my bridesmaid?” Ginny asked nervously as Hermione squealed and hugged her.

“Who else will be in the wedding?” Severus asked.

“My parents are going to be giving me away to Draco, and I’m asking Fleur to be one of the bridesmaid and Charlie to be one of the ushers,” Ginny explained.

“I thought you hated Fleur?” Hermione asked with a grin.

Ginny made a disgusting face, “I do. But she is my sister-in-law and is part of the family,” she said as Hermione chuckled.

“So, no flower girl?” Harry teased.

Ginny shook her head, “don’t know anyone who’s clarified for it. Also, we still need music for the wedding,” she said unhappily. 

“What about Angelina Johnson? I caught her singing one time in the common room and she sounded beautiful,” Harry said with a smile.

Ginny’s smile widened, “I’ll contact her. Also…” she drifted off as everyone was planning the wedding of the two without even realizing it.

Winter arrived as Draco and Ginny’s wedding was being held at the Malfoy manor as everyone that they invited was there. 

“Don’t look so helpless Draco,” Harry commented as he was within the room with him along with Ron, Severus and Charlie. 

“YOUR NOT THE ONE GETTING MARRIED!” Draco shouted at him as everyone had to cover their ears for that.

Harry glared at him, “had you forgotten that I was a nervous wreck when I went out in the yard and saw Severus staring at me with a happy smile? Everyone was staring at me! I felt like I was going to faint!” He snapped as Draco glared at him.

“Get out.”

“But Draco…”

“Just get out! I don’t want to see you now!” Draco snapped as Harry glared at him angrily and left the room with a loud banging as everyone heard it in the hallway. Severus stared at his godson sadly as he went after Harry as he knew where he was going.

“HE DID WHAT?” Came the muffle shout inside the room as Severus went inside and saw Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Harry as they stood in front of the mirror.

“It’s true. He kicked me out,” Harry said unhappily.

“His just stressed Harry,” Severus commented as the ladies and Harry acknowledge him.

“But his never like that though,” Ginny said softly.

“I’m sure he didn’t meant it Ginny, it would be fine,” Severus said as Ginny wasn’t so sure.

The ceremony went well as they were now in the reception as everyone was in another part of the Malfoy manor as Draco sat with Ginny at their own private table.

Draco looked up as the two saw Severus and Harry looking down at them as Draco grimaced as he thought what happened earlier that morning, he saw Ginny’s stern look at him as Draco flinched and he started to speak. “I’m sorry Harry, I should have never snap at you earlier. I was just stress,” he explained as Harry’s face softened up.

“I understand. I sort of took it out at Ron also during my wedding,” Harry said which Draco smiled at this statement.

“I’m so happy for you Draco,” Severus said as he gave a light squeeze on his shoulder.

Draco looked at him, “thank you Severus.”

“Now all we have to do is wait for those two to get married,” Ginny said as she gestured towards where Ron and Hermione were dancing at as the group nodded in agreement.

End.

me: This was my first attempt on Harry/Ginny and Draco/Ginny.

Hermione: hopefully it went well.

Ron: we'll be onto the next story soon

Severus: review and update!


End file.
